The Prisoner Of Azkaban's Daughter
by PatchyFog
Summary: I do not know what your Uncle has told you about your parents but I am going to tell you the truth. Your father betrayed some very important people to Lord Voldermort and then he murdered a wizard in front of muggles. You must have heard that the famous Sirius Black has excaped from Azkaban. I'm afraid he is your father. Yours truly, Albus Dumbledore George/OC


**I don't own Harry Potter. This is only a trial, I'm not sure if I'm going to carry this story on or not. The reaction I get with Reviews, Favs and Follows will decide if I'm going to carry it on so please, please review to tell me what you think xx**

* * *

I yawned slowly as I walked into the kitchen. I was so tired that I didn't even notice that there was an odd looking old man sitting at the kitchen table. I was just about to pour the coffee in my cup before I put it down and spun around. He had a long greying beard and was wearing robes. He was also wearing half moon glass over his bright blue eyes that held a twinkle.

"Um. Excuse me but who are you?" I asked while still trying to be polite to this complete stranger.

The old man stood up and held out his hand which I gently shook. "I'm Professor Albus Dumbledore. I'm a headmaster for a special school called Hogwarts."

I gave Albus a bright smile and said, "Nice to meet you. I'm Riana Jones." and then went back to my much needed coffee. "Would you like a drink? We have tea or coffee."

He gave me a polite smile and with an amused twinkle in his eyes he said, "I'll have some tea if you don't mind."

I gave him another smile and said, "Sure."

He sat back down and I made the tea in silence. I handed it to him and, after taking a sip of my coffee, I cleared my throat and asked, "So, if you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to offer you a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He said with a bright smile while I stood there completely and utterly shocked. Sure, I knew about the wizard world and yes, I knew I was a witch but my Uncle hated anything about the wizard so I was extremely surprised to hear that this man standing in front of me in my kitchen was a headmaster of a wizardry school.

"Does my dad know your a wizard?" I asked cautiously.

The amused twinkle in his eyes shined a little brighter and he said, "No, I'm afraid I've had to lie to the man and tell him I'm from a normal boarding school."

I grinned at him and decided I wouldn't be too sarky to him. "Well, I suppose Hogwarts can't be as bad as the other school."

He gave a chuckle. "Yes, I can assure you that Hogwarts is a school and _home_ for anyone and everyone."

He seemed to have emphasized 'home' and I had to admit it struck a cord in me. My school, my old one if I accepted Albus's offer, could never have been home. I got along with no one there - all the teacher's and student's hated me. And all I did was cause more trouble and get into fights. My house was no better. I could never call it home because it never felt like home, all I did was eat and sleep here when there was no school. My mum was dead and my dad was in prison so that left me in the care of my Uncle Thomas who I hated with a passion, he hated me as well. The only reason he had ever let me go to a wizard school was because it was a boarding school.

I gave Albus a weak smile in thanks. "I would love to go to Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore."

He gave me another bright smile and said, "Excellent. I suggest you get packed, we'll leave as soon as possible."

I gave him a confused look, "But school doesn't start for another two weeks."

He nodded his head and gave me a smile that made me think he was happy I had questioned him instead of just listening. "Yes but I'm sure you'll need some things for school from Diagon Alley and while you stay at the Leaky Cauldron, which has been paid for, you might meet some students from Hogwarts."

My face burned in embarrassment from him saying that the Leaky Cauldron had been paid for but I didn't protest as I was happy to be saving more of the money my mum, and maybe dad, had left for me. "Thanks."

"Your welcome." He said and then gave me a kind gently smile.

It took me half an hour to pack and when we left Uncle Thomas didn't even bother come to say goodbye which didn't surprise me at all. We apparated inside my kitchen - which made my stomach get butterfly's, not in a good way - to the inside of the Leaky Cauldron. There was quiet a few people sitting and talking. The bartender noticed us straight away and gave a bright smile as he came to greet us.

"Hello, Professor Dumbledore, staying for a drink? And who's this?"

"Ah, Tom, this is Riana. She's just transferred to Hogwarts from America. I've already booked the room for her." Dumbledore said as he and Tom shook hands.

"Oh, yes, sir. Rooms right this way, Miss Riana." He grabbed my luggage and after an encouraging smile from Dumbledore, I followed after Tom. We walked up the stairs and he opened one of the doors, "Here we are. I hope you get settled in alright, Miss Riana. Call me if you need anything."

"Thank you Tom." And then he left.

I spent the first couple of days getting all the items and book I needed for Hogwarts. I thought it was hilarious when I went to get my books. Since one of the subject's I had picked was Care of Magical Creatures I was required to get a book called _The Monster Book of Monsters _which actually tried to bite you. Watching the shopkeeper try to get one for me was one of the most funniest things I had ever seen. I must have been laughing for half an hour straight.

After I had gotten all the stuff needed for Hogwarts I either walked around and looked around the different stores or I sat in the Leaky Cauldron watching the offer customers. While doing this I noticed a boy around my age doing the very same thing. About half way through my stay at the Leaky Cauldron I noticed that this was Harry Potter - I could tell from his scar.

Then I received a letter of Dumbledore.

**_Dear Riana,_**

**_I did not want to tell you what I have to say but I have realised that I must._**

**_I do not know what your Uncle has told you about your parents but I am going to tell you the truth. Your father betrayed some very important people to Lord Voldermort and then he murdered a wizard in front of muggles. You must have heard that the famous Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban. I'm afraid he is your father. Your mother never believed any of the stories, she always told everyone that Sirius was innocent but nobody believed her and they called her a fool in love._**

**_I am very sorry you have had to hear this in the form of a letter, Riana but I now find that it is important you know. If you have anything to ask please send me an owl._**

**_Yours truly,_**

**_Professor Albus Dumbledore_**

I froze in my seat and stayed like that for a while. Sirius Black, the mass murderer, was my father. Although a smile did grace my lips when I thought of how I was the daughter of the only person to ever escape Azkadan - Come on, anyone would be proud of that. I, plain old Riana Jones, was the daughter of a mass murderer and the only person to ever escape Azkaban which should be impossible.

I grinned at the thought and it saddened me at how happy I was. I shouldn't be happy, I should have been balling my eyes out and begging it not to be true. Instead I was grinning like an idiot. And then a brilliant idea struck me. I quickly got a piece of parchment and wrote to Professor Dumbledore.

* * *

The next day a bunch of red heads arrived and it made me smile to see how much of a family they were. It made a pang of longing come into my chest. I walked around all day after that to get away from the family of red heads but when I came back Tom had put three tables together and all the red heads sat together for dinner with Harry and a bushy haired girl. I sat at my own table by myself again and instead of eating I decided to do a bit of reading.

It had only been about five minuets before I heard someone clear their throat. I looked up to see the mother and father of the red heads at my table. The woman talked first, "Hello, dear. I'm Molly Weasley. Me and Arthur, my husband, noticed you were alone and we wondered if you wanted to come sit with us."

I gave them a polite smile and shook my head, "No thank you. I'm fine."

"Oh no, I must insist." They looked so kind and it looked like they generally wanted to keep me company. I slowly closed my book and stood up.

"Alright then." They both beamed at me and I laughed a bit.

I sat next to Arthur and he gently nudged me when everyone looked at me. "Um, hi. I'm Riana."

Arthur then introduced me to everyone. The Weasley's had five children. Percy, the oldest in the room (there was two older brothers that lived elsewhere), and then the twins, Fred and George, then there was Ron and lastly Ginny, who was the only daughter and the youngest Weasley. You had to feel sorry for her. Then there was Harry who I already knew was Harry and then the bushy haired girl was named Hermione. They all greeted me warmly.

"So, what school do you go to?" Hermione asked me.

"I'm starting my third year in Hogwarts." I told them and when I saw their confused looks I laughed. "I transferred from a school in America. Dumbledore requested that I attend Hogwarts instead of going back to the other school. What about all you?"

One of the twins, Fred I think, answered, "We all go to Hogwarts as well."

And then Arthur said to me, "Hermione, Ron and Harry are all in the same year as you. I'm sure they'll help you if you get lost."

"Yeah." Harry agreed with him.

"Thanks."

The rest of the night went by fast and before I knew it, it was time for bed. Molly stopped me before I went to my room.

"How are you getting to the station dear?" She asked me in a gentle voice.

"Not really sure." I said with a frown.

"Well, it's settled then. You'll have to come with us." She said and patted me arm. She walked off before I could even get a protest in.


End file.
